


Fading Glimpses, Fractured Times

by Ratirez



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratirez/pseuds/Ratirez
Summary: A short montage of the naughty things that could've been. Might veer to the sadder side of the emotional spectrum. Still should be hot, though. (I hope.)
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	Fading Glimpses, Fractured Times

Chloe was so different... and yet just like she remembered her. The same mischievous smile, the same ridiculous dares, and the same cocky confidence that got them in trouble so many times when they were children. The hair and the tattoo suited her - this new her that had the old her in every gesture and head incline, and in the way her mouth worked too quickly for her own good.

The smell of cigarettes, Max had to get used to. It annoyed her, yet somehow seemed fitting without being necessary. It was... like a half-healed scrape, stinging while there, but healing to maybe leave a scar and maybe no mark whatsoever.

Everything about Chloe excited her, the thrill of finding her again only rising day by day, turning into an ache so sharp it made her breath catch before ebbing away for a little break. Lying in her bed at night, hands squeezed tightly between her legs, Max didn't even feel guilty imagining... imagining... oh, _imagining_...!

Later, while she drifted off to sleep, the guilt was there, but no more than a faded afterthought.

Chloe was all she could think about. Chloe teased her, Chloe laughed at her, and Chloe provoked her, the power over time a blessing and a temptation Max couldn't resist.

She didn't think about it, not then.

Chloe's long leg on her shoulder, hands in her hair, taste sweet and fresh on her tongue. Scent making her head spin... Thinking was hard and confusing, and Max didn't have time for it. Having her legs behind her head, she almost cried because of looking so exposed, and then did cry upon hearing how beautiful she was, spoken in a low, caught voice full of emotion. Nothing happened while Chloe held her, whispering sweet comforts in her ear, and everything happened afterward among crumpled sheets and tight, desperate embraces.

Max learned to enjoy showing herself off, even if it mortified her all the same. And Chloe loved to kiss her when she had her legs behind her head, one place in particular just _begging_ to have lips planted on. She cried from that, too, but in a very different manner she later could not believe.

There were, of course, larger worries in the grand design of the world than her being occasionally noisy in bed. She just refused to pay them any attention. She had _time_.

"How often do you do it?" Chloe once asked her.

Max honestly couldn't tell. She lost count ages ago. She was terrified to admit how many times she'd used her power, how much she'd indulged. Yet she couldn't lie, and so she answered, heart in her throat.

It turned out that, as far as Chloe was concerned, Max tortured herself in vain.

"Well, um... What did you let me do?" There it was, the evil, evil, wonderful smirk.

Everything. Every. Single. Thing!

Chloe was gentle, her lips spilling kisses, her fingers light as a feather, and her tongue soft and obliging. Chloe was giving, showering Max with attention, but never insisting beyond being playful.

Chloe was selfish, shamelessly straddling her mouth, and had to be held by the hips when trying to pull away at a rare glimpse of reason. She lost herself to pleasure just as easily as to anger, but pleasure gripped her longer. Her passions ruled her, banishing deceit. Her every desire burned in her eyes and made an open book of her body. It was charming how much she _wanted_ , and couldn't help but take.

Max didn't mind. No trouble in handling it rough or going on sore. She wasn't made of crystal, she wouldn't break.

Chloe had outrageous ideas, and Max inexplicably found herself always thrilled, always willing, even though words failed her in loads of cases. It felt electrifying in its toe-curling impropriety to stand on all fours while Chloe took her from behind in every possible sense, the strap-on they had bought together a scant hour before going places Max reddened to name and making her enjoy herself way more than she cared to admit.

She used her power to rewind the understanding expression of the adult store clerk out of existence seconds after leaving the building. The guy looked like he had children her age! Probably daughters...!

Chloe didn't remember it, but she was there beside her, every bit as rattled and not cracking any jokes about putting the thing to good use right in her truck, parked half a block away.

They'd done _a lot_ of stuff Chloe didn't remember in that truck, and then some that she did. Max knew its interior by heart at this point, memorizing all its weird smells, hard angles, and rather _telling_ creaks. In one thoroughly compromising instance she got caught with her pants down on her ankles because of those, and Chloe laughed and laughed, suggesting to finish the show while Max frantically tried to cover herself. Even the police officer sounded panicked.

He never learned that she barely avoided a ball of her own panties in her mouth on top of everything else going on. She hadn't been nearly as adamant as she tried to appear when she refused, and the panties were fresh. Chloe gave her the smirk and the puppy dog eyes, too. How she managed to do the two together, Max would never understand.

Chloe had a million faces and a billion facets, some there for all to see, some hidden deep within, and many more not discovered yet.

Max couldn't stop. She didn't want to. She refused to.

And oh how she wished for a panty gag while biting both the pillow and her knuckles when Chloe got a little carried away, riding her behind just like in those videos featuring hulky guys, dirty talk, and hair pulling, except with no guys or dirty talk and not much hair pulling. Max had trouble sitting for days afterward, and it was totally, embarrassingly worth it. Limbs giving out, Chloe's weight pressing her into the sheets, and the heat of moving, moving, _moving_...

They gave it other shots, inevitably accompanied by mumbling and awkward glances, so blush-inducing it was to bring up. Chloe found it cute, and her fingers soon began to frequent a new path in. Max still remembered in vivid detail seeing herself desperately trying to stifle moans with her hand in a mirror that read "Fire walk with me". Albeit that one, she absolutely deserved.

"How much do you know? About me?"

Chloe asked the important questions, but, strangely, looked for unexpected answers. For all the time they've spent together, Max still discovered herself surprised each and every day.

She knew all there was to know, surely. And yet...

"Nothing." That was true, too. The only truth she was certain of.

Mrs. Price looked at them funny a lot. Not judgmental funny, although perhaps with some concern. Kinda nice, in fact...? Max still reddened, not quite able to meet her eyes, but not really feeling any urge to rewind, too. Having breakfast with Chloe's mom, who could probably produce a detailed transcript of the things the two of them did at night - and in the morning as well! - was all shades of awkward. But mostly it felt like coming home.

Once, struck by a particularly devilish mood, Max sneaked into Chloe's pants right at the diner and played her like a fiddle, ignoring the hissed threats and the silent pleas, as well as a few odd glances from the people around. Chloe conducted herself admirably, hiding her flush behind her hair and shuddering oh so slightly against the wall she'd casually leaned on before. Mrs. Price didn't notice anything, and Max went for round two then and there, not pulling her hand out even for a second.

She paid for her insolence in full later, with accumulated interest, and enjoyed that, too, but overall it wasn't how she usually behaved.

Max cuddled and spooned, burying her face in the blue hair that smelled of cigarette smoke and shampoo, and their childhood together. She traced the lines of the rose, the skull, and the grass with the tips on her fingers, bare skin a silky delight. Slid lower, giving the tight cheeks a stroke or two, and passing between the thighs into the warm, ready wetness. Sunk the digits whole, _working_ it until Chloe tossed and trembled, crying for more.

She always got it. Every ounce of pleasure she wanted, every ounce she could take.

Maybe she wanted more still, but Max was too afraid to push it, to somehow cross a line. She never tried to go further.

She should have. She should have trusted herself like Chloe trusted her, like she trusted Chloe, but some regrets are fated to forever remain regrets, time-bending powers or not.

Eventually, it caught up to her in too many confused looks and undone exploits that never turned into inside jokes. She had powers, oh yes. She just needed to really think about them to see the fine print. Trapped in a labyrinth of her own making, repeating days bound in winding corridors of spirals and circles, she stumbled between the walls built of thousands stolen moments and golden minutes, hoarding treasures that belonged to _others_. She understood, of course. She wasn't stupid.

Simply heartbroken.

So many memories lost, so many lives not lived... And this, just one. The only precious one that she could _share_.

Max never wanted to stop. She already knew how it all will end.

But she had to let go, and time swept her in its wake in a torrent of inevitability, uncaring and ruinous as any gale.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really much to say about this one. I wrote it over the course of a few days (effing finally, it didn't take years!), without hitting any significant roadblocks. Quality should be alright? I don't usually go for montages, since they are more of an unstructured consciousness stream type of thing than any sort of finished scenes, but I wanted to try it out for a change. It is, in fact, really close to how I think, seeing just glimpses of actions and bits of dialogue.  
> In case you like this sort of style, please do tell me, I might reconsider my approach! If you want to know more about what I'm doing and just a tad about why, please visit my other two most recent works listed below (look for the end notes, but don't hesitate to check out the fics themselves if you're into their premises!):  
> [Back Office Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872699), a "Chalet Girl" fanfic that can easily be read as an original short.  
> [The Other Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552732), a "Buffy" fanfic with Dawn and Buffy having sex and a little heart to heart.


End file.
